Abul Bahril
Abul Bahril (アブール), also known as Golden Sheep, is a victim of the trials who appears in Catherine: Full Body. Biography Abul is a billionaire who was born into a family of oil barons. He has over a thousand servants and at least a hundred cooks. A man Abul once knew asked him for money. Abul gave in and the man used the money to buy a fancy car, but was killed by a mugger. Abul has had many times where people have changed after realizing his wealth, causing Abul to become more jaded, and he began to built a figurative wall around himself. Abul thinks money corrupts people and can't buy "true" happiness. He mentions if reincarnation exists, he would prefer to be reborn as a non-human and live free from the shackles of money and human society. Catherine: Full Body .]] Abul crosses paths with Vincent Brooks on the Landings. He is often seen with Roderick Lockhart, often humming. Abul nicknames Vincent "Master Curls" and Roderick "Mr. Scarf". Abul often asks Vincent a lot of philosophical questions, and wonders if Vincent truly cares about him. Abul asks Vincent if he would cry if he died. Later, Abul tries to push Vincent away, believing Vincent will only value him for money, but Vincent reassures Abul that while he can't forget he is a billionaire, he should still be open-minded about forging true relationships, and that pushing people away will just result in loneliness. Abul claims pushing people away is the only way he can protect himself. Eventually, he opens up to Vincent again, especially after Vincent mentions real-life money has no value in the Nightmares (excluding Enigma Coins) and says they're already friends. Abul mentions if he escapes the nightmares, he would like to go on a journey. Vincent suggests meeting physically at the Stray Sheep. At the Stray Sheep on Day 8, Abul meets with Vincent and is happy to finally see him and Roderick. He mentions he has traded contact information with Roderick who has agreed to improve Abul's singing skills. As appreciation, Abul leaves behind a table full of wealth for Vincent. Quotes * "You're quite virtuous, however, to be concerned about someone other than yourself, given our present circumstances. I'm going to reward you with an oil field... my usual habit." (to Vincent) * "What would you say to a friend if you found out he was a billionaire? And? Would you ask him for money? That's what everyone says at first. Then they reveal their true colors." * "Money corrupts the heart. It's sad, but it's true." * "I was overthinking it. I was the one who was being affected by money. The reason no one tries to befriend me is because I didn't try to befriend anyone." The Trivia for Tonight..... * Similar to Roderick, Abul will only turn up at the Stray Sheep on day 8 if prompted to by Vincent when they meet during the nightmares. * A TV broadcast mentions Abul bought 500 circuit boards and casings for a popular video game. It is possible this is the Rapunzel game. If so, it is unclear why this is. Category:Characters